Reason
by chenma
Summary: "sebenarnya apa alasan mu mengajak ku menikah?"/"Ngg... tapi jangan tertawa, ya?"/"Kalau alasan mu menerima ajakan ku untuk menikah, karena apa?"/"Tapi, dari itu semua, aku punya tiga alasan yang istimewa."/KrisHun's fanfic guys! DLDR! Mind to RnR?


"_sebenarnya apa alasan mu mengajak ku menikah?"_

"_Ngg... tapi jangan tertawa, ya?"_

**.**

"_Kalau alasan mu menerima ajakan ku untuk menikah, karena apa?"_

**.**

"_Tapi, dari itu semua, aku punya tiga alasan yang istimewa."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**Reason**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pair: KrisHun

Disclaimer: KrisHun sekarang punya SMent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T+

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), not EYD, ada word ilang biasanya dikoruspi admin ffn /plak/, berantakan, dll.

A/N: aku mengetiknya di dua waktu. Pertama saat siang hari dan kedua saat malam hari. Ide sudah muncul dari lama, tepatnya beberapa hari setelah fanfic 'Pengantin Baru' di-publish. Tapi aku baru bisa mem-publish-nya sekarang. Maaf jika timing-nya kurang pas. Dan ini bisa dibilang seperti pengalaman dari isi pikiran ku?

**.**

The last, Happy Reading ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hyechan-ah maukah kau menikah dengan ku?"_

_Lelaki itu kemudian berlutut. Tangan kanannya sibuk megoroh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah bludru. Membuka tutupnya dan memperlihat satu buah cincin cantik pada seorang perempuan yang tengah menatap tidak percaya padanya._

_"S-seungri oppa, i-ini..."_

_Lelaki itu kemudian mengangguk kecil, sebelum meraih tangan kiri perempuan-nya dan memakaikan cincin cantik itu di jari manis sang kekasih._

_"Saranghae Hyechan chagi."_

_"N-nado saranghae, oppa."_

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa drama ini begitu romantis?"

Sehun mengambil asal tisu di dalam kotak di depannya. Menggunakannya untuk mengelap sudut matanya yang tergenang oleh air matanya sendiri. Drama series kesukaannya (beserta kakak perempuan dan ibunya juga) baru saja selesai dengan tulisan 'the end' di sudut layar benda berbentuk kubus di depannya.

"Apanya yang romantis?"

Mendelik tajam pada sosok pria bertubuh tegap di sampingnya. Sehun melemparinya dengan tisu yang telah kotor dengan air matanya.

"Yak! Apaan – apaan kau ini?"

"Kau yang apa - apaan, Kris!"

Pria bernama Kris itu terkekeh, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya lalu terkekeh lagi ketika melihat Sehun menjauhinya.

"Kau masih takut berdekatan dengan ku?" tanyanya, sambil mengganti channel pada televisinya.

"Bukan takut, hanya jaga jarak saja."

Kris mengangguk, memaklumi.

"Kau... tidak marah kan?"

Kris menghela napas, lalu menoleh, "bohong kalau aku bilang tidak marah. Kita sudah tiga bulan, Sehun."

"Maaf, tapi kau tau bagaimana ibu ku kan?"

Lagi - lagi Kris mengangguk. Lagi - lagi Kris memaklumi. Calon ibu mertuanya itu memang overprotektive pada kekasihnya ini.

_Iya, kalian ku perbolehkan pacaran, tapi tidak ada kegiatan sentuh - menyentuh atau apapun itu. Kalau sampai nekat, jangan harap kau bisa melihat Sehun lagi, Tuan Kris._

"Maaf, ya?"

Kris hanya mengangguk, lagi.

Tapi kalau dipikir - pikir, dia membenarkan perkataan ibunya Sehun juga, sih.

Sehun adalah seorang pemuda manis yang baru saja menginjak umur dewasa. Sedang umur mereka berbeda empat tahun. Mungkin Sehun pernah menonton hal - hal yang berbau porno dan Kris sudah melihat dan bahkan hampir mengalami hal itu di kantor (tentu saja dengan digoda oleh para karyawati berbusana sexy di kantornya).

Tapi Kris tidak akan berbuat porno pada Sehun (meski dalam hati sangat ingin). Tidak sampai hubungan mereka dikatakan halal secara hukum maupun agama.

Karena baginya, Sehun itu pemuda suci, pemuda polos, pemuda manis, tapi juga err.. sexy.

"Kris?"

Sehun sedikit takut melihat Kris diam saja di sampingnya (meski dengan jarak sepuluh jengkal telapak tangannya). Padahal setahunya, Kris akan menjadi seorang yang cerewet kalau mereka sudah duduk berdua. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kris, bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?"

"APA?"

"Jangan berteriak! Suara mu menyeramkan!"

Mendengus, Kris kembali mengganti channel televisinya.

"Kris~"

"Hmm?"

"Aku serius, sayang."

"Tidak, Hun. Kau masih sekolah."

Sehun mengambil bantal sofa lalu menaruhnya di antara dirinya dan Kris. Sebagai pembatas karena Sehun sedang ingin duduk lebih dekat dengan Kris.

_Yang penting tidak menyentuh_, batinnya.

"Aku bisa cuti kalau nanti aku hamil."

Kris menoleh dengan mata membulat. Sedang Sehun memasang cengiran polosnya yang dia dapat dari seniornya, Chanyeol.

"Kris, cepat jawab iya! Jangan diam saja!"

"Aku diam karena sedang menghilangkan pikiran kotor ku, bodoh!"

"Eh?"

Kris mengeluarkan seringaiannya, tidak peduli dengan mimik wajah bingung Sehun.

_Ya Tuhan, kekasih ku ini benar - benar pemuda yang polos._

Melupakan sejenak perkataan dan mimik wajah garang Nyonya Oh (Ibu Sehun), ia menyingkirkan bantal sofa di antara dirinya dan Sehun lalu menindih tubuh itu dengan tak lupa menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan dua lengan kekarnya.

"K-Kris?"

Sehun cukup terkejut, Kris terkadang memang melakukan ini. Dalam konteks bercandaan.

Tapi kalau sekarang, juga ditambah dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan mulutnya, Sehun merasa dia benar - benar dalam bahaya!

_Tuhan, Ayah, Ibu, Suho hyung, Baekhyun hyung, tolong aku!_

"Memang kau tau setelah menikah kita bisa melakukan apa saja, ehm?"

Sehun sedikit menghilangkan ketakutannya. Ia mulai mengingat bagaimana perlakuan dua kakak lelakinya dengan istri mereka.

"Memasak, mengurus anak, mengurus rumah. Kris, aku bisa melakukan itu semua! Aku ini kan pria dewasa!"

"Selain itu, Sehun sayang."

Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya. Ia tak pernah melihat dua pasang suami istri itu melakukan hal - hal yang—oh kecuali saat mencium dan memeluk, Sehun tau itu akan bisa dilakukannya juga dengan Kris setelah mereka menikah.

"Hanya itu yang aku tau, Kris."

"Tidak, kau pasti tau yang lain."

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak tau! Sekarang, kalau kau tidak ingin Ibu ku melenyapkan ku dari pandangan mu, cepat menyingkir!"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping kepala Sehun, menghembuskan napas hangatnya di sana. Membuat Sehun merasa melayang ke langit, "kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kris—"

Masih berbisik di telinga Sehun, "Kau...

..bagaimana kau bisa sangat menggoda hari ini, Sehun?"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya. Membiarkan dua bola matanya menatap dalam ke dalam lensa kecoklatan milik Sehun.

Ia menjilat bibirnya, terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Sehun. Dan Sehun merasa baru kali ini jantungnya berdebar - debar dengan tangan yang ingin meraup tubuh Kris detik itu juga.

"K-kris—"

Tapi Sehun masih mencintai pria dewasa di depannya. Ia akan mempertahankan tangannya tetap pada posisinya (di antara dua pahanya) untuk tidak memeluk Kris atau mengapa - apakan kekasihnya itu. Karena ia juga masih ingin bertemu dengan Kris. Masih ingin bermain ke apartemen Kris. Dan masih ingin berduaan dengan Kris (meski dengan jarak yang agak jauh).

"Bagaimana bisa kau dengan beraninya main ke apartemen ku dengan memakai kaus v-neck lalu dipadu dengan celana denim pendek selutut?" menjilat bibirnya lagi, "ah tidak, bahkan dalam posisi seperti ini setengah dari paha putih mulus mu terlihat, sayang."

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia sedikit melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan memang kedua paha putih mulusnya terekspos sedemikian rupa. Ditambah dengan pose kedua pahanya menghimpit tangannya, ia merasa menjadi seperti wanita - wanita dewasa di klub malam yang ingin menggoda Kris.

"K-kris... aku—"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ingin mengiya - iyakan mu, Sehunnie sayang?"

Kris semakin mendekat, "K-kris... nanti ibu ku—"

"Selama tiga bulan Sehun, kita tidak—"

"Yak Kris memang dasarnya otak mu itu mesum!"

Buk

Sehun memberi sentuhan pertamanya pada Kris di perut. Dengan lututnya tentunya. Sedikit kasihan mendengar ringisan Kris tapi dia amat bersyukur karena masih terselamatkan. Dia masih suci.

Oh Sehun masih dalam status perjaka ting - ting.

"Sakit ya? Maaf ya, Kris sayang."

Mendengus, Kris bangun dari jatuh terguling ke lantai-nya. Mengusap - usap perut ratanya yang baru saja terkena sentuhan sayang tapi menyakitkan dari kekasih tiga bulannya itu.

"Jadi, Kris, kita menikah, ya?"

"Sudah ku bilang kau masih sekolah."

"Ya sudah kita putus saja, ya?"

Kris membulatkan matanya. Sakit diperutnya reflek menghilang.

"J-jangan!"

"Makanya kita menikah, ya?"

Kris meringis, sekarang kepalanya terasa pening, "ya Kris, ya?" Sehun mengeluarkan aegyo manisnya. Aegyo yang hanya diperlihatkan pada Kris seorang.

"Err.. baiklah."

"Argh.. I love you, Kris Wu." Sehun berteriak heboh, menghambur - hamburkan tisu ke lantai sambil berjingkrak - jingkrak.

"Iya, iya, Oh Sehun sayang. I love you too."

**...**

Satu bulan yang singkat untuk Kris dan Sehun mempersiapkan semuanya. Memilih perusahaan wedding organizer, melakukan fitting baju, foto pra-wedding (Kris paling suka bagian ini karena dengan begitu dia bisa menyentuh Sehun-nya sesuka hati), memesan chatering, menetukan design undangan pernikahan, dan hal - hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan.

Dan saat paling bahagia adalah hari ini. Dimana Kris berdiri di altar dengan senyum manis merekah lebar, ia menunggu dengan sabar Sehun-nya berjalan perlahan dengan lengan menggamit lengan sang ayah (Tuan Oh, calon mertua Kris).

Sebenarnya Kris ingin tertawa melihat Sehun karena dia berubah menjadi seorang perempuan hari ini. Ya, perempuan. Memakai gaun yang dirancang oleh kakak perempuan Kris sendiri, lalu wig berwarna hitam legam yang panjangnya sebahu. Juga penutup kepala yang disematkan di mahkotanya yang cantik.

Tapi baginya, Sehun, seperti apapun style-nya, ia tetaplah pria tercantik untuk Kris.

Musik mulai dimainkan lebih pelan. Kris menerima tangan Sehun yang diberikan oleh calon mertuanya, Tuan Oh.

"Ehem.. mari kita mulai upacara pernikahannya."

Sehun gugup, Kris tau itu. Semua orang yang menikah juga pasti merasakan itu, tapi Kris yang lebih tau alasan mengapa Sehun gugup.

Itu karena tangan mereka yang bertautan. Meski sudah terlepas dan kini hanya saling menempel, juga sapu tangan yang mereka pakai. Tapi Kris tahu kalau Sehun masih saja tidak ingin melanggar peraturan ibunya.

_Tidak ada kegiatan sentuh - menyentuh, Tuan Kris._

"Kris Wu, di depan para saksi dan di hadapan Tuhan. Bersediakah kau menikah dengan Oh Sehun dan menerimanya sebagai istri mu sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Oh Sehun, di depan para saksi dan di hadapan Tuhan. Bersediakah kau menikah dengan Kris Wu dan menerimanya sebagai suami mu sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Kemudian sepupu perempuan Sehun datang dengan nampan berlapis emas di tangannya. Kris mengambil kotak bludru merah yang memang sengaja di letakkan di atas nampan itu lalu membuka tutupnya. Mengambil satu dari dua cincin yang tergeletak manis di sana, kemudian memakaikan cincin cantik itu ke jari manis Sehun dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya.

"Sekarang kalian boleh berciuman."

Seperti titah dari surga, Kris ingin berjingkrak - jingkrak detik itu juga karena terlalu senangnya. Ini adalah saat - saat yang paling ia tunggu selama menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun.

Menciumnya...

..tepat di bibir!

Sehun sendiri tengah memposisikan dirinya. Mencoba tenang dan tidak gugup, bahkan sampai bergetar. Dia ingin terlihar siap di depan semua tamu undangan yang menjadi saksi pernikahannya dengan Kris.

"Kau hanya perlu memejamkan mata. Biar aku yang mengendalikan semuanya." Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil. Suho hyung-nya pernah mengatakan kalau kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling terpenting dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Dan Sehun percaya pada Kris kalau sentuhan pertama (sebenarnya ini yang kedua karena yang pertama adalah saat Sehun menendang perut Kris dengan lututnya) mereka akan terasa manis.

Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan Sehun ntah dapat dorongan dari mana, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris. Sedikit memiringkan kepala masing - masing dengan berlawanan arah, Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus sekat udara di antara keduanya, dan menyatukan dua belah bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman mesra yang lembut.

Sangat lembut.

Meski hanya bibir Kris yang bergerak karena Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Kris melumati bibirnya.

Tapi bagi Sehun, itu adalah sentuhan manis terlembut yang ia rasakan...

..pertama kali dalam hubungannya dengan Kris.

_Tuhan, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh bibir kekasih ku._

**...**

Kris berdehem ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Mereka?

Kris merasa ia berada di dalam dunia mimpi karena Sehun, pacarnya yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dengan...

..gaun?

"Kris, bisa kau bantu aku?"

Kris mengangguk kecil, lalu menghampiri Sehun yang kini duduk di depan cermin besar yang tadi pagi digunakannya untuk berdandan seperti perempuan.

Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin merutuki ibunya karena ibunya lah yang memaksa ia berdandan seperti perempuan hari ini.

_Kamu sebenarnya perempuan sayang, tapi kemudian kelamin mu tertukar saat di ruang bayi._

Sehun tidak mau lagi mengingat perkataan ibunya yang satu itu. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga ibunya menghentikan obsesinya memiliki anak perempuan (well, tiga anak keluarga Oh semuanya adalah laki - laki).

"Eh, tunggu!"

Sehun tiba - tiba berteriak, Kris reflek menghentikan tangannya yang mulai terulur.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita kan...

..tidak boleh bersentuhan?"

Doeng.

Kris menoyor kepala Sehun, tapi kemudian mengusapnya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang.

"K-kris?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita—"

"Kita sudah menikah sayang. Ya Tuhan, aku sendiri tidak percaya."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, ia kemudian beralih pada gaun Sehun dan membuka retsleting gaun itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, mesum!"

"Membantu mu membuka gaun super ribet ini. Memang kau betah?"

"Iya, tapi mata mu itu tidak perlu terus melihat ke punggung ku." Kris memberikan cengirannya pada Sehun, "dan tangan mu juga jangan terus mengelus punggung ku. Menggelikan!" dan lagi, Kris hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku mengantuk."

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengambil piyamanya dari lemari. Ah tunggu, mereka sekarang tengah berada di apartemen Kris. Itu artinya tidak ada pakaiannya di lemari.

Tidak ada.

"Eng.. Kris?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku pinjam piyama mu, ya?"

"Boleh. Kita kan sudah menikah. Apapun milik ku akan menjadi milik mu juga mulai sekarang."

Sehun mengambil asal piyama Kris lalu berlari cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia meraba dadanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Ya Tuhan, wajah ku panas. Argh.._

**...**

Kriet.

"Kris?"

Sehun agak terkejut karena Kris masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tetapi dirinya masih berada di dalam. Ia tengah menyikat giginya, kegiatan rutin sebelum tidur.

"Kau lama sekali."

Kris memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, mereka sudah menikah jadi mereka sudah boleh saling menyentuh.

"Make up ini tebal sekali. Susah membersihkannya." Sedikit berbohong, sebenarnya Sehun gugup. Ya, gugup.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Kris lalu membersihkan mulutnya dari busa.

"Aku kan sudah tidak sabar."

"Hah?"

Kris menggendong tubuh Sehun dan mendudukkannya di pinggiran wastafel. Menangkup wajah istrinya itu lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Kau mau tau hal lain yang dilakukan pasutri setelah mereka resmi menikah?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup, sedikit pedas karena efek baru selesai sikat gigi, "a-apa?"

Sehun tau dari awal Kris-nya ini memang berotak mesum. Terlalu kentara terlihat dari wajahnya, juga majalah porno yang pernah ia temukan di kolong tempat tidur Kris saat satu bulan anniversary mereka.

Dan karenanya, Sehun mengagumi tubuh sexy seorang model majalah porno tersebut, Miranda Kerr.

"Kita melakukan—" berbisik, "—adegan ranjang."

Dan ia tak pernah berhenti bersyukur ibunya mengadakan pelarangan kegiatan sentuh - menyentuh Oh Sehun oleh seorang Kris Wu sebelum mereka resmi menikah.

Karena ternyata...

..Kris-nya ini sangat mesum.

"Yak! Kris Wu, pelan - pelan, bodoh!"

**...**

"Sehun?"

"Hem?"

Kris merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Sedikit menaikkan selimut tebal yang dipakai untuk menutupi dua tubuh naked mereka. Ya, mereka baru saja selesai melakukan hubungan intim pasutri.

"Sakit, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, tapi kemudian mengeratkan pelukan mereka kembali. "selama itu kamu, tidak apa, Kris."

Membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia tersenyum, "dan sesakit apapun itu akan aku tahan, Kris."

Kris menyampirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Sehun, mencium dahinya dengan mesra.

"Tapi, aku boleh bertanya satu hal kan?"

"Banyak hal juga boleh."

Kris bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur mereka. Sehun hanya mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit lalu bersandar pada dada bidang Kris.

Tangan Kris melingkari dada Sehun, sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Sehun, "sebenarnya apa alasan mu mengajak ku menikah?"

Sehun terkekeh, mengambil tangan Kris di dadanya lalu menggigitnya, "yak! Itu sakit, Sehun."

"Aku juga sakit, Kris. Kau seperti meragukan cinta ku."

Pout di berikan Sehun, Kris jadi merasa bersalah pada istirnya itu, "b-bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin tau alasannya saja."

Menghela napas, "karena menurut ku ini terlalu tiba – tiba."

Sehun menegapkan tubuhnya, duduk di tepi ranjang mereka memunggungi Kris. "tapi aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya, Kris."

Kris mengikuti Sehun, duduk di tepi ranjang mereka dengan tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, "tidak usah malu, sayang." Menyentuh dagu Sehun dan menghadapkan wajah Sehun padanya, "kita ini sudah resmi menikah kan? Tidak perlu ada lagi hal yang ditutup – tutupi."

Sehun memeluk Kris, betapa ia sangat beruntung memiliki pendamping hidup seperti pria bertubuh jangkung namun berotak mesum ini. Dia sangat bersyukur.

"Jadi, apa alasannya?"

"Ngg... tapi jangan tertawa, ya?"

"Iya sayang."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menundukkan kepala, ia memainkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"A-aku hanya ingin merasakan—"

"Merasakan?"

"—M-merasakan bagaimana rasanya disentuh oleh mu."

Kris membulatkan matanya. Jadi alasan Sehun hanya...

..ingin merasakan sentuhannya?

"J-juga ingin tau bagaimana rasanya tidur berdua dengan seorang pendamping hidup."

Kris masih diam dan itu artinya Sehun masih bebas untuk mengungkapkan alasannya.

"Y-ya kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana ibu ku selama kita pacaran? Menatap lama – lama saja tidak boleh."

Kris mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, memaklumi bagaimana overprotektive-nya ibu mertuanya itu pada Sehun.

_Awalnya menatap, lalu berdekatan, saling memeluk lalu berciuman. Jadi, tidak boleh menatap lama – lama!_

Ah Kris baru ingat, mereka memulai ronde pertama tadi pun dengan saling menatap mata lalu berakhir...

..naked.

Tapi Kris bersumpah, suara desahan Sehun begitu nikmat untuk didengar. Sepertinya dia akan kecanduan dengan suara desahan yang super sexy dari bibir istrinya itu.

"Kris?"

"Ah iya?"

"Kalau alasan mu menerima ajakan ku untuk menikah, karena apa?"

Kris mengusap – usap ujung dagunya, membuat pose seolah tengah berpikir, "kenapa, ya?"

Sehun tidak sabaran, ia menggoyang – goyangkan lengan Kris, "cepat beritahu!"

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, kau mau kita melakukan'nya' lagi?"

"Yak!"

Kris mendorong Sehun ke ranjang mereka lalu menindihnya dengan tak lupa menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan dua lengan kekarnya, "Kris!"

"Sstt..." mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, "bagaimana kalau ku beritahu setelah kita melakukan satu ronde lagi?"

Cup.

Kali ini Sehun yang mencium bibir Kris, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher suaminya itu, "sekarang saja, ya?"

"Ehm.. bagaimana ya?"

Cup.

"Eng—"

Cup cup cup.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan alasan ku kalau kau menciumi ku terus, istri ku?"

Sehun menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Ia malu. Ia jadi merasa lebih mesum dari Kris.

"Hei jangan ditutupi juga wajah mu! Masa aku melihat punggung tangan mu?"

"Argh... Kris, cepat katakan!" Sehun berteriak di balik telapak tangannya, Kris terkekeh, "iya, iya. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita duduk di tepi ranjang seperti tadi?"

"Kan kau yang mendorong ku, bodoh!"

"Ah iya."

Kris memulainya dengan menunjuk lemari pakaiannya, mereka tengah dalam posisi duduk di tepi ranjang sekarang. Lagi – lagi dengan selimut yang menutupi mereka.

"Aku menerima ajakan mu menikah karena aku ingin ketika aku selesai mandi, sudah ada yang menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ku pakai."

"Mulai dari kemeja kerja, pakaian santai di rumah, dan piyama untuk tidur."

Sehun mengangguk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris, "lalu?"

"Dan ketika aku ke dapur atau ke ruang tv, sudah ada yang menyiapkan aku makanan dan camilan."

Memeluk Sehun dari belakang, "Juga ada yang mengurus apartemen ku."

"Tunggu, jadi kau ingin menjadikan ku pembantu mu, huh?"

Kris tertawa, cukup keras, "tapi itu memang tugas seorang istri, Sehun sayang."

"Eng.. benar juga, sih."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya lalu memindahkan Sehun duduk di pangkuannya, membiarkan selimut mereka yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"K-kris?"

"Tapi, dari itu semua, aku punya tiga alasan yang istimewa."

"Istimewa? Apa saja?"

"Pertama," mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun, "saat aku terbangun di pagi hari dan membuka mata, objek pertama yang ku lihat adalah wajah cantik dari seorang bidadara, Sehun Wu."

Ciumannya turun ke leher, membiarkan indera pendengarannya menangkap suara desahan Sehun dan menggemakannya di dalam kepala, "kedua, apapun yang aku lakukan dan kemanapun aku pergi, aku akan mendapatkan kiss di bibir ku. Tanpa ada yang melarang."

Sehun masih sibuk mendesah, tapi ia tetap berusaha mendengarkan ucapan Kris, "Engh.. seperti apa, Kris?"

"Seperti morning kiss, meeting kiss, afternoon kiss, evening kiss, night kiss, dan kiss – kiss lainnya."

"L-lalu yang ketiga?" Ciuman Kris sudah sampai ke dada Sehun dan Kris memulai kembali kegiatannya memberikan kissmark di sana.

Menyesap, menggigit, menjilat, sampai terlihat tanda merah keunguan.

"Yang ketiga, tentu saja aku bisa terus memeluk mu, memberi cap di tubuh mu, dan menjadikan mu milik ku setiap saat."

"Yak, Kris! Kau benar – benar pria mesum!"

"Jadi, kapan kita akan melanjutkan ronde ke enam err... tidak, ke delapan mungkin?"

"Arghh... Mmmhhh..."

**...**

**Omake:**

"Kris, tapi kau mencintai ku, kan?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habisnya alasan mu itu tidak ada yang meyakinkan!"

"Aku mencintai mu, Sehun Wu. Jangan ragukan itu."

"Tidak, aku meragukannya."

"Aish, kalau aku tidak mencintai mu, mana mungkin aku tahan menjaga jarak ku saat bersama mu selama empat bulan kita berpacaran, sayang?"

"Iya, iya, aku juga mencintai mu, Kris Wu."

"Selamanya?"

"Ya suami ku, selamanya!"

**E.N.D**

* * *

Special Thank's to **Pengantin Baru'**s reviewers:

**Melody of Sky**, **alcici349**, ** .1**, **chuapExo31**, **dyodokyung**, **Oh Jizze**, **KimJung1428**, **sari2min**, **KeepBef Chiken Chiken Chubu**, **daelogic**, , **AYUnhonmin**, **Afry**, **totomato**, **seblak park**, **rinie hun**, **YoungChanBiased**, **Ryeolu**.

Juga terimakasih untuk para **SIDERS** dan **reviewers yang tidak terdeteksi di kotak review**.

**.**

Yang ini minta lagi, boleh 'kan? Muehehe ...

Love moreh~


End file.
